


The Princess

by MoonsNight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsNight/pseuds/MoonsNight
Summary: Pour reprendre ses terres, Hinata est prête à tout. Même ce lien qui l'unit à son futur époux.





	

 

Les remparts du château étaient à vue, la lumière de la lune éclairant la colline comme en plein jour. Talonnant son cheval pour qu'il aille plus vite, Hinata sortit de la clairière bordant le domaine des Hyuga afin de rejoindre le camp ennemi. La jeune femme s'était proposé spontanément pour faire diversion et permettre aux forces armées de Uchiwa de reprendre le château de son père. Les soldats de Danzo ne reculeraient devant rien pour la capturer et c'était avec cette idée en tête qu'elle s'était proposée.

Seulement, la jeune femme n'avait pas pensé voir un millier d'hommes en armures de cuir et de bronze aux abords du château. Hinata fut un moment prise de court devant tous ses soldats, son courage se voyant diminuer de moitié alors que sa monture fonçait toujours sur le camp. Elle aurait mieux faire d'écouter les frères Uchiwa.

Sa monture continua sa route avec rapidité, le chaos engendrait par les soldats ne le dérangeant pas. De son côté, Hinata tentait de ne pas penser à sa future capture, son esprit se remémorant les derniers instants qu'elle avait passé avec son futur époux, Sasuke. Tout du moins, si ils sortaient vivants de cette bataille. C'est cette raison qu'elle avait donné au jeune homme avant de le prendre dans ses bras, son corps réclamant le contact du sien d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Sa timidité maladive s'était totalement fanée, permettant au jeune homme de la toucher très intimement. Hinata se rappelait ses mains sur son corps, sa bouche sur sa peau, et leurs corps ne formant plus qu'un. Et alors qu'elle changeait brusquement de route pour déstabiliser ses poursuivants, la jeune fille se dit que si cela avait été sa dernière nuit avec le jeune homme, elle n'aurait jamais été aussi belle.


End file.
